Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction
by Alassea Black
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. El título lo dice todo. Cartas de los personajes de Harry Potter -y algunos otros- a los escritores de Fanfiction. Original de HorcruxesandHallows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, heme aquí con una nueva publicación. Y sí, los capítulos seguirán siendo cortos jaja!**_

_**Este fic NO es mío; es una traducción de uno (en mi opinión) muy divertido, propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows. El original está en inglés y se llama Dear Writers of Fanfiction. Tengo entendido que la idea de fue de **H o r I z o n s. ****_

_**Si no tienen problemas con inglés, les recomiendo buscarlo (: Si los tienen, ¡para eso estoy! ****Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo. **_

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Estoy muerto. Supérenlo.

Sinceramente, Severus Snape

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Este fic NO es mío, pertenece a HorcruxesandHallows. Yo solo hago la traducción. ¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

><p><p>

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,

Me case con Ron. Lo hice porque lo amaba y lo sigo haciendo. No tengo ninguna clase de aventura con Draco Malfoy, ni estuve escondiendo mi amor por él durante mi estancia en Hogwarts. También me gustaría aprovechar este momento para aclarar que no estoy, y nunca estuve, enamorada de las siguientes personas: Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Blaise Zabini, Albus Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Tom Riddle Jr… La lista es interminable. Me enferman, gente.

Sinceramente, Hermione Granger

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Este fic NO es mío, pertenece a HorcruxesandHallows. Yo solo hago la traducción. ¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

¿Qué tanto tienen de malo mis libros? ¿Qué, si están llenos de errores ortográficos? ¿Qué, si los personajes principales son superficiales, necesitados de atención o posesivos? ¡Los vampiros son _geniales!_

Sinceramente, Stephanie Meyer

* * *

><p><p>

_**¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_¡Tuve éxito con la traducción! Eso me hace feliz porque la historia lo merece (: Repito: NO es mía ¡Gracias por los reviews! Y gracias a HorcruxesandHallows por pasarse por aquí :D_**

**_Maricela: No supe que quisiste decir, pero espero haya sido bueno! (:_**

**_Linda Tonks: ¡Gracias! A mi también jaja_**

**_Breyito-Black-Lupin: Yo solo traduzco xD Sospecho que no te gustará este_**

**_Seyka: jajaja creo que en algún punto de la historia, todos lo sentiremos personal, no te apures jaja_**

**_K-tyBella: Estoy de acuerdo con eso, a ti creo que sí te gustará este capítulo jaja (: gracias!_**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Cuando leo un Fanficton que involucra a Cedric Diggory, me recuerda momentos en los que solía ser mega genial – cuando cualquier chica caía a mis pies y yo tenía pulso. Ahora brillo. No necesito que me lo recuerden. Por favor, paren.

Sinceramente, Edward Cullen

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Traducción de HorcruxesandHallows, ¡excelente historia! (: ¡Disfrútenla!_**

**_¡Y dense una vuelta por mis historias! jaja_**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

¡DEJEN DE ATACAR MI HISTORIA, FREZAS IDIOTAS!

Sinceramente, Tara Gilesbie

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_

_**Por lo menos yo no había entendido muy bien este, así que por si alguien está en las mismas, Tara Gilesbie escribió un fic **__**llamado My Immortal **__**que por lo visto se hizo muy popular... Por ser tan malo. La ortografía es pésima y la redacción y argumento ni les cuento jaja Intenté hacerle honores en la traducción.**_

_**Y si alguien es de España, reemplace 'frezas' por 'pijoz' por favor (: ¡gracias! Fue lo más cercano al español que pude encontrar.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Traducción de HorcruxesandHallows, 'Dear Writers of Fanfiction' _**

**_Iba a subir este mañana, pero es que me encantó jaja Así que ¡disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

><p><p>

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,

Jamás me relacionaría con la escoria que son los sangre sucia. El solo pensar en estar cerca de ellos me hace vomitar, ni decir del hecho de que me toquen. La idea de mi y Granger me provoca querer sacarme los ojos con una cuchara muy oxidada. ¿Tienen idea de cuánto tardaría en quitarme la suciedad de las manos?

Sinceramente, Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Creo que tengo más éxito con esta traducción, que con mis historias. Demonios. _**

**_Jaja como sea, me encanta traducir esta (: ¡Disfrútenla! _**

**_¡Gracias a Linda Tonks, Flor-LupinSparrow, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Maricela, Sora91, Bluueeyes, K-tyBella y ShowGirl91 por sus lindos reviews! _**

**_Propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows_**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

No es suavidad natural, ni el uso de un excelente acondicionador. Es grasa. Severus Snape simplemente se reusa a lavar su cabello.

Sinceramente, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Esto es una traducción, no me pertenece la idea ni nada que se le parezca. _****_El original es propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows (: _**

**_Este en especial me sacó una carcajada. _**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

¿Porqué me odian?

Sinceramente, Lavender Brown

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**_¡TRADUCCIÓN! La historia_****_ original es propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows (: _**

**_¡Disculpen la tardanza! Aún así, gracias a Dani155, Btvs22, Linda Tonks, Karlyzhaa, Maria, y a Minime por sus reviews! (: ¡Me animan! ¡Y gracias a todos los que han añadido la historia a favoritos o a alertas!_**

* * *

><p><p>

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,

No somos gays.

¿Alguna vez escucharon de la maldición de los-Potter-caen-por-las-pelirrojas?

Snivellus, por otro lado…

Sinceramente, los Potter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**_La historia_****_ original es propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows (: ¡Yo solo la traduzco!_**

**_¡Disfruten a James! :D_**

* * *

><p><p>

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,

Después de una acalorada… Plática con mi esposa, llegué a la conclusión de que Snivell- ehm, digo, Severus, tampoco es gay.

Sinceramente, James Potter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**_La historia_****_ original es propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows :) ¡Yo solo hago la traducción!_**

**_Muchísimas gracias a Harumi-Hyuga, Takahashi Karumi, Karlyzhaa, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Linda Tonks, y Clara por sus reviews! Se los agradezco mucho y sé que HorcruxesandHallows también!_**

**_Ahora, ¡diviértanse con este! _**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Esta tecnología muggle está muy por debajo de mí, pero Bella me convenció de que sería un medio bastante eficiente para anunciar mis quehaceres malignos, así que aquí voy.

Después de leer sus pequeñas historias, hice unos cuantos descubrimientos… un tanto perturbadores.

Primero que nada, me gustaría que dejasen de hacer viajar en el tiempo a niñitas para que se enamoren de mi. No solo sería muy irritante, sino increíblemente estúpido. No pueden hacer destrozos con el tiempo, no importa quienes sean. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado del Efecto Mariposa? ¿Acaso no ven Doctor Who? Forzar el pasado causaría una enorme paradoja.

No estoy muy seguro de qué signifique, pero probablemente sea malo.

También, ¿no han pensando que si alguna vez me enamoré en el pasado, tendría alguna clase de entendimiento del amor en el futuro? ¿No se creen que me habría percatado de que el amor de Severus por Lily no desaparecería jamás? ¿O que el sacrificio de la sangre sucia protegería a su hijo de mi? ¡Piénsenlo!

Bien, la segunda cosa que me gustaría aclarar es que, aunque mi querida Bella es deliciosamente maligna, no somos 'amigos con derechos', lo que sea que la endemoniada expresión signifique.

Esperen un minutos, ¿porqué les estoy diciendo que dejen de mandar gente de vuelta en el tiempo? ¡Es un plan brillante! O terminan con la raza humana, con suerte de todo el planeta, o aseguran que mi reinado de terror no acabe en 1981.

Por favor, continúen. Me aseguraré de agradecérselos antes de matarlos lenta y dolorosamente.

Sinceramente, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**_La genial historia_****_ original es de HorcruxesandHallows :) _**

**_ Mil gracias a Takahashi Karumi, Dani155, Ginebra216, _****_ Linda Tonks, _****_Breyito-Black-Lupin y a Claudia-Potter-Black por sus lindos reviews! (:_**

**_Probablemente no a todos les guste este... Pero en mi opinión, no hay punto de comparación entre una y otra xD ¡Sin ánimos de ofender!_**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Ayer, mientras curioseaba en su entretenidísimo sitio, me topé con algo que me perturbó profundamente.

Leí un Fanfiction de un autor que al parecer, tenía la increíble ilusión de que crepúsculo era _mejor _que Harry Potter.

Hay varias razones por las cuales Harry Potter es mejor que crepúsculo, pero no dispongo de todo el día.

Así que sólo enlistaré unas cuantas.

Primeramente, crepúsculo ni siquiera usa mayúsculas en sus títulos. Harry Potter sí. Solo puedo inferir que crepúsculo no es lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer uso de las mayúsculas.

En segundo lugar, crepúsculo está lleno de femeninas princesas resplandecientes. Harry Potter no. Hagan sus cuentas.

Y por último, en crepúsculo, Bella se desmaya después de que Edward la besa. En Harry Potter, Hermione se desmaya después de haber sido torturada con la maldición Cruciatus.

¡No hay que ser genios para darse cuenta!

Siéntanse libres de argumentar en mi contra.

Sinceramente, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**_La historia_****_ original es de HorcruxesandHallows :) _**

**_ Mil gracias a _****_Breyito-Black-Lupin y a Seyka por sus rapidísimos reviews! (:_**

**_Este por lo menos a mi me sacó una gran carcajada cuando lo leí, ¡disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Sabemos que podemos ser descritos como regalos de Dios a la humanidad, incluso como Dioses mismos del Sexo. Somos encantadores, graciosos y carismáticos, y las chicas simplemente caen a nuestros pies, rogando que uno de nosotros salga con ellas. Entonces, de verdad, sentimos que _debemos_ preguntarles, ¿porqué recurriríamos al _Twincest_? No estamos muy seguros de si reír o vomitar simultáneamente para después arrancarnos los ojos. No es divertido gente. No es _nada_ divertido.

Sinceramente, Fred y George Weasley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_

_**P.D. Si alguien no sabe que es Twincest... Bueno, digamos que los gemelos se ponen cariñosos (:**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_La historia_****_ original es de HorcruxesandHallows :) _**

**_ Mil gracias a _****_Dani155, Karlyzhaa, , K-tyBella, Linda Tonks y a Breyito-Black-Lupin por sus lindos reviews! (:_**

**_¡Me reí tanto con este! Creo que lo digo en todos los capítulos, pero es que son geniales xD_**

* * *

><p><p>

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,

La pedofilia es un crimen, incluso en el mundo mágico. No la toleraremos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sinceramente, Los Maestros de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><p>

_**¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_La historia_****_ original está en inglés y es de HorcruxesandHallows :) _**

**_WOW! Cuantos reviews! :D Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes: Claudia Potter-Black, Linda Tonks, Shiraze Tao, Takashi Karumi, Gala Potter, KithyCopher, Breyito Black-Lupin, Susy Snape, Ginebra216, David18, Dani155, adrisstbdt y Garoinlove. Especialmente a Susy Snape y garoinlove! :D_**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Soy, y siempre seré miserable. Lily Evans fue la única mujer que alguna vez amé y eso NUNCA cambiará.

Me visto de negro, y únicamente de negro, para que haga juego con mi alma. Y si se atreven a ponerme el cabello en una cola de caballo de nuevo, regresaré de la tumba a perseguirlos, perras.

_Sinceramente, Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

**_La historia_****_ original está en inglés y es de HorcruxesandHallows :) _**

**_¡Adoro a este hombre!_**

* * *

><p><p>

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,

¡Este sitio es lo más genial que he visto nunca! ¡No sabía que podía estar con tantas mujeres al mismo tiempo!

Hubieron unos cuantos que encontré repulsivos – Yo y Hermione, por ejemplo; y después yo y Ginny (¡tiene como _doce_!), yo y Lily (James definitivamente me castraría), yo y Remus (estos me hicieron llorar… ¡De tanto que me reí!) yo y James (oh, ¡vamos!)…

Por cierto, no sé si ustedes gente leyeron los libros alguna vez, pero Remus y James nunca tuvieron hermanas. Yo tampoco, cabe aclarar. Y ciertamente, no tuve esposa o hijos. ¿Acaso me ven sentando cabeza? Porque yo no. Soy lo que a mis amigos les gusta llamar 'Mujeriego'. Aprecio este título y me gustaría quedármelo. Así que calmémonos con todo este asunto del matrimonio, ¿vale?

Sin embargo, no tengo ninguna objeción con todos los Otros Personajes que se están inventando. Tienen algunas chicas bastante sexies dentro de su imaginación. Me hacen sentir orgulloso de ser un hombre, en serio.

Sinceramente, Sirius Black. _._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

**_La historia_****_ original está en inglés y es de HorcruxesandHallows :) _**

**_JA-JA! Este me encantó, especialmente porque estoy re-leyendo el libro 6. _**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

¿ESTÁN ENFERMOS?

¡No hay manera de que engañe a Hermione con Lavander Brown, nunca!

He estado allí, he pasado por eso, he comprado las camisas que tenían escrito Won-Won y Lav-Lav por todo el pecho. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

Sinceramente, Ron Weasley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**WOW! 100 reviews! Son lo máximo :D Al darme cuenta, ¡tuve que subir un capítulo para celebrar!**_

_**Gracias a Susy Snape, Qaroinlove (disculpa el error pasado!), Linda Tonks, GoodByeVoldy, Breyito Black-Lupin, Dani155, Segreta, Sely Kat y Ginebra216! Dedicado a tods ustedes! ¡Muerte a Umbridge!**_

**_Recuerden que la historia_****_ original está en inglés y es de HorcruxesandHallows :)_**

* * *

><p><p>

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,

¡NO DEBEN DECIR MENTIRAS!

Sinceramente, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Suma Inquisidora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Historia_****_ original en inglés y propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows :)_**

**_Bien, bien, ¡lo sé! Sé que fue un personaje malo para celebrar los 100 reviews, pero aquí hay más!_**

**_Gracias a , Segreta, Qaroinlove, Dominique Jackson, Breyito Black-Lupin, Linda Tonks, Susy Snape, MaratinaVolturiPotter, MayLiz y especialmente a Yan-Yae! :D _**

* * *

><p><p>

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,

No somos una reencarnación de Hitler. No les diremos que pueden y que no pueden hacer, con quien y con quien no se pueden casar. Nos enorgullecemos de ser justos e imparciales. No condonamos, bajo ninguna circunstancia, las Leyes del Matrimonio.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo.

Sinceramente, El Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

><p><p>

_**¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Historia_****_ original en inglés y propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows :)_**

**_Acabo de terminar el libro seis, así que cuando re-leí este para traducirlo me entristecí :( Aún así, disfrútenlo! _**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Soy un hombre adulto, incluso ahora que estoy muerto. Ha sido dejado bastante en claro por la adorable autora de esta serie que soy homosexual. Independientemente, esto no conlleva a eventos entre el señor Potter y un servidor. Aquello fue una relación ESTRICTAMENTE entre alumno y mentor; echen un vistazo a la historia de Merlín si gustan un ejemplo. Oh, y tampoco mantengo una relación con Minerva.

Tengan un espléndido día y disfruten leyendo este adorable fanfiction.

Sinceramente, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Historia_****_ original en inglés y propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows :)_**

**_Gracias a Auril, MaratinaVolturiPotter, Qaroinlove, K-tyBella, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Liz, ineedtogowrong, , , Katescape, Linda Tonks, SMagicRose, pEpPeR pInK, The Shade Ghost y a Claudia Potter-Black! Todos me animan a seguir traduciendo :D _**

**_Morí de risa, imaginándola dándole golpes al teclado, furiosa xD_**

* * *

><p>Queridos-Escritores-de-Fanfiction,<p>

¡ESTÚPIDA-TECNOLOGÍA-MUGGLE!

_¿DÓNDE-ESTÁ-EL-ENDEMONIADO-BOTÓN-DEL-ESPACIO-EN-ESTE-PIANO?_

El-Señor-Tenebroso-me-sugirió-que-sería-una-idea-interesante-escribirles-una-carta,-cretinos.

Y-por-supuesto,accedí.

El-Señor-Tenebroso-está-lleno-de-ideas-excelentes,pero-esta-probablemente-no-haya-sido-la-mejor.

Interesante,dijo.

Bueno-para-el-negocio,me-dijo.

_No,esto-no-es-ni-remotamente-interesante!_

¿Saben-que-encuentro-interesante?

Torturar-escoria-como-ustedes-hasta-la-demencia.

Eso-_sí_-sería-divertido.

¿Saben-que-_no_-sería-divertido?

Sentarme-a-_hablar_-horas-con-Cissy,teniendo-una'plática-de-chicas'.

Y-aún-así,parece-ser-que-ustedes-piensan-que-llegaría-a-hacer-esto.

La-simple-idea-me-da-ganas-de-torturarme-con-un-Crucio-a-mi-misma,para-ser-honestos.

Y-para-aquellas-personas-repulsivas-que-escriben-asquerosidades-totales-acerca-de-mi-y-aquella-nauseabunda-sangresucia-de-Granger,me-compadezco-de-ustdes.

Porque-los-encontraré-algún-día,se-los-aseguro.

Lo-cual-me-lleva-a-otro-tema.

Harry-Potter.

Si-estuviese-lo-suficientemente-cerca-de-ese-imbécil-como-para-tener..._intimidad_,también-estaría-lo-suficientemente-cerca-para-ensartar-mi-varita-en-un-orificio-bastante-incómodo.

También-estoy-más-que-enojada-con-los-que-parecen-estar-bajo-la-impresión-de-que-yo-era-dulce-y-tierna-y-esponjosa-antes-de-entrar-en-Azkaban.

No-lo-era.

Antes-de-entrar-allí,era-la-misma-perra-sádica-y-enferma-que-soy-ahora.

Excepto-que-antes-estaba-más-enojada,porque-tenía-al-insufrible-de-Rodolphus-siguíendome-todo-el-día,como-un-endemoniado-cachorro-perdido,cuando-todo-lo-que-yo-quería-eran-_CINCO-MINUTOS-A-SOLAS-CON-EL-SEÑOR-TENEBROSO!_

Ahora-me-gustaría-señalar-que-el-Ministerio-cuenta-con-el-paradero-de-todas-las-criaturas-del-planeta,no-importando-qué-tan-viles-sean.

Si-llego-a-encontrar-más-de-sus-pequeñas-historias-involucrando-tales-difamaciones-de-mi-nombre,y-no-dudaré-en-irrumpir-en-el-Ministerio,encontrar-su-dirección-y-cazarlos-a-todos.

Sinceramente,Bellatrix-Lestrange.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Historia_****_ original en inglés y propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows :)_**

**_Gracias a Susy Snape, Isla de Thera, _****_Qaroinlove, Spring Sunshine, Kuroi Kagura, Sely Kat, Yan Yae, Linda Tonks, _****_Breyito-Black-Lupin, Amia Snape, Segreta, _****_MaratinaVolturiPotter, GoodByeVoldy, SMagicRose, _****_K-tyBella, MayLiz, Kristine Lovegood, y Diosas del Olimpo. ¡_****_ :D Me río tanto con esta historia como con sus reviews!_******

**_Parece que Bellatrix tuvo éxito! Más de 150 reviews! Vaya, ustedes me hacen el día :D_**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Amo a mi esposa, Narcissa, y ella me ama a mí. Así que podrán imaginarse qué disgusto nos provocan cuando leemos historias acerca de cómo fuimos forzados a cumplir con bodas vacías, arregladas y sin amor.

Pero lo que nos enferma más son aquellas falacias acerca de mí y de la asquerosa Sangresucia, Granger. Ni siquiera lo podría considerar. En lo que respecta a Draco, no la tocaría ni con una vara muy larga. Él es un Malfoy. Él tiene valores, lealtad y honor. No traicionaría a su familia de esa manera.

Aparte, si tuviese un hijo que siquiera considerara _tocar _a una Sangresucia, no tendría más opción que desheredarlo. Y posteriormente, matarlo.

Y mi mente no está cargada de fantasías con Severus Snape, muchas gracias. No pienso en él cada minuto del día. Mi corazón no pega un brinco cada vez que escucho su sedosa y suave voz. Somos amigos y nada más, muy a pesar de todos mis intentos.

No, esperen. No quise decir eso. Hagan que el texto se borre. ¿Cómo hago que el texto se borre?

Sólo olviden lo que dije, ¿ok? Olvídense todos de eso. Amo a Severus Snape.

¡NO! ¡HAGAN QUE EL TEXTO SE BORRE! ¡No quise decir eso! Lo que quise decir es que NO amo a Severus Snape. Ni siquiera un poco. No fantaseo con él todo el tiempo. Y guardar un libro lleno de fotos suyas no tiene nada de extraño.

Oh no. ¡Olviden eso! ¡No es verdad! ¡Todo es una mentira!

Pero está bien. Tengo una idea. Una idea por demás brillante. Sólo tengo que ir y encontrarlos a todos esta noche y borrar sus memorias. Sí, eso bastará. ¿Les parece a las cuatro de la tarde? Espero no tardar mucho porque la cena es la cinco.

Escucho a Narcissa venir. Le hice prometer que me aplicaría un Obliviate para borrar todas las cosas horribles que leí en este sitio. Mejor mandaré esto antes de que aparezca y lea todas las MENTIRAS completamente engañosas que he escrito. Todas mentiras...

Sinceramente, Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Historia_****_ original en inglés y propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows :)_**

**_Gracias a _****_Spring Sunshine, _****_Breyito-Black-Lupin, Dani155, _****_Kristine Lovegood, ChabeMica, _****_Qaroinlove, Naite,_****_ Amia Snape, Linda Tonks, Yukime Hiwatari, y _****_Susy Snape! _****_Estos reviews en especial fueron igual de buenos que la historia! (Sí Lucius, nadie te cree xD)_**

**_Lucius y su adorado Snape le hicieron competencia a Bellatrix! Esperemos que este no pase desapercibido! xD Por lo menos yo lo amé!_**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de FanFiction,<p>

Estoy consciente de que quizá no sea un personaje 'principal' en las series de Harry Potter, pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos. Al parecer se han olvidado de mi completamente, y quienes se logran acordar de mi, me retratan como un monstruo amargado que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que arrastrar niños desprevenidos al lago.

Puede que sea gigante y calamar-esco, pero solo quiero un poco de compañía. Ni siquiera la gente del agua me habla y ellos se la pasan con Grindylows. _¡Grindylows_!

Oh, por supuesto, Miss Rowling me recordaba de vez en cuando. Pensarían que eso sería suficiente, ¿no? Bien, no, no lo es. Y eso es porque me recordaba cada vez que los estúpidos de primer año invadían _mi_ lago cuando perdían el control de sus endemoniadas escobas de nuevo, o cuando el mismísimo Quién-Ustedes-Saben empezaba una maldita guerra justo a lado de mi ¡cuando _intentaba dormir!_

Se pensaría que después de todo este sufrimiento, alguno de ustedes me recordaría y me incluiría en alguna de sus historias. Pero no. ¿Saben? Tengo sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos al igual que todos ustedes. ¿Es demasiado pedir un papel protagónico en _solo uno _de estos FanFictions?

Bueno, para ser honestos, ya no me interesa. Pero la próxima vez que quieran ser anfitriones de un maldito Torneo de los Tres Magos, ¡lo pueden ir haciendo en el lago de alguien más!

Sinceramente, el Sr. Calamar G.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Historia_****_ original en inglés y propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows :)_**

**_Antes que nada, ¡mil disculpas por tardar tanto! Vi que me faltaba un review para los 200 y me animé a seguir; y es que me rehusaba porque los últimos 3 libros los leí en inglés, entonces no tenía ni la más remota idea de como habían traducido las rarezas de mi adorada Luna :) Lo investigué y tal, ¡así que espero no decepcionarlos con la traducción! _**

**_Gracias a Chabe Mica, Qaroinlove, Sakura Tachi, , Breyito-Black-Lupin, Amia Snape, Patricillita21, Susy Snape, Yukime Hiwatari, Linda Tonks, Mikaelita Cullen, Andy Piary, Luna Melissa, Kristine Lovegood, Segreta, Mariana Masen, Dani155, Yan-Yae, May Liz y Toaneo07 por sus adorables reviews! Se los haré llegar al Sr. Calamar :)_**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de FanFiction,<p>

¿Tienen la cabeza llena de Wrackspurts? ¿O quizá todos llevan puestas Ciruelas Dirigibles? Pueden realzar la habilidad de aceptar lo extraordinario ¿saben?

Lo entiendo. Papá me dijo que ustedes Muggles son de mente estrecha. Incluso los muggles con mentes más abiertas son de mente estrecha, por lo cual no buscar la protección adecuada de Wrackspurts y cosas parecidas.

Pero creo que preferiría si ustedes fuesen un poco más estrechos de mente y mucho menos aceptores de lo extraordinario. Harry conmigo es lo suficientemente extraño, pero ¿Draco y yo?

Quizá deberían comprar algunos Espectroanteojos.

Sinceramente, Luna Lovegood

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Historia_****_ original en inglés y propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows :)_**

**_Dos capítulos para redimirme :) Esta carta fue escrita por anonymouth._**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de FanFiction,<p>

Mi hijo y mi nuera están felizmente casados y son fieles el uno con el otro. He tenido un ojo encima de Hermione estas últimas semanas, y les puedo asegurar a todos que no está llevando acabo ninguna clase de aventura ilegal con algún miembro de mi familia, miembros sobrevivientes de la Orden, miembros de Slytherin ni ninguna otra casa de Hogwarts, ya sean hombres o mujeres. Sus relaciones con cualquier otra persona aparte de Ronald son estrictamente platónicas, incluso después de ingerir alcohol o en juegos hechos a base de alcohol.

Dejen de mancillar la reputación de mi nuera.

Suya con advertencias, Molly Weasley

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Historia_****_ original en inglés y propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows :)_**

**_¡Muchas gracias a Toaneo07, Qaroinlove, Susy Snape, Angel de Acuario, Segreta, Mikaelita-Cullen, Kristine Lovegood, Pepper Pink, Naite, Yan-Yae, Dani155, Euge-Cullen-Weasley, Linda Tonks, Isla de Thera y a HPLilius por todos sus reviews! Tengo el hermoso número de 222 reviews! (:_**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de FanFiction,<p>

Tener el cabello corto-puntiagudo, y ser una instructora de vuelo, no me convierte inmediatamente en una lesbiana. El hecho de que sea una es meramente casualidad. Y definitivamente no tengo montones de sexo con voluntarias de séptimo año.

Sinceramente, Rolanda Hooch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Historia_****_ original en inglés y propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows :)_**

**_Debo decir que morí de risa con este. _**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de FanFiction,<p>

No existe persona alguna que ALGUNA VEZ me haya llamado Tabby. Una persona intentó 'gatita' y les aseguro que no se repitió jamás.

No estoy, y jamás he estado interesada en la longitud de la barba de Dumbledore como referencia a cualquier otra parte de su anatomía - maduren. Mas allá de eso, ni el Profesor Dumbledore ni Snape, ni ningún estudiante actual de Hogwarts sabe nada acerca de la naturaleza del estampado de mi ropa interior (y no, no estoy confirmando que sean tartán).

También deseaba aclararles que, vivir en una enorme mansión en las tierras altas de la ventosa Escocia no me convertiría en una solterona miserable, incluso si así fuera.

Suya con exasperación,  
>Profesora M. McGonagall.<p>

P.D. No ronroneo. Nunca. No, ni siquiera en _aquellos_ momentos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_

_**N/A: Si alguien no lo sabe, tartán es el famoso estampado de la tela normalmente conocida como escocesa. Si no me explico, google imágenes resolverá sus dudas :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Historia_****_ original en inglés y propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows :) _**

**_¿Qué creen? Acabo de ver HP7 parte dos. Sólo tengo dos palabras. _**

**_BLOODY HELL. _**

**_:)_**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de FanFiction,<p>

Hola a todos. Estoy seguro que no tengo que decirles quien soy. ¿Porqué? Pues soy el mago más famoso en la historia de todos los magos.

Harry Potter, ¿dicen? Oh por Dios, no.

Soy yo, Gilderoy Lockhart, cinco veces ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora otorgado por la revista Corazón de Bruja.

Amnesia, ¿dicen? No. Esa mujer Joanne, ¿piensa que puede retratarme como un bufón y después deshacerse de mi con amnesia? Bueno, les informo que no es así como funcionan las cosas.

Obviamente, los tontos aquí en San Mungo no tienen ni idea. Grito Bananas de vez en cuando y agito mis brazos un poco, y eso parece apaciguarlos.

Así que estoy aquí para aclarar todo. Verán, mi problema es que de sus historias, sólo hay 300 acerca de mi. ¡Eso es una absoluta atrocidad! Seguramente debe haber alguna regla que les mande escribir acerca de mí antes que de algún otro personaje.

Y tampoco creo que hayan capturado mi esencia correctamente. Mi encanto, mi ingenio, mi placentero carisma. ¿Dónde se habla de mis facciones atractivas y masculinas, de mi deslumbrante sonrisa, mis exquisitos y rubios cabellos?

Queridos Escritores, por favor hagan algo al respecto...

Oh, esperen...

...

Una de las enfermeras vino a darme un brebaje de algún tipo.

¿Dónde estaba?

Oh, ¿acaso ésta pantalla no es adorable? La manera en la que las luces centellean fuera de ella y...

nfjnkgflkglkgmldjkng

Oh, me disculpo por eso. Me quedé dormido en el teclado. Un brebaje bastante fuerte, diría yo.

¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí. Hagan algo al respecto, mis queridos escritores, o de lo contrario estaré muy molesto.

También parece ser que algunos de ustedes están bajo la falsa impresión de que soy vanidoso. ¿Dónde está su prueba, debo preguntarles? Un hombre tiene todo el derecho de querer verse bien. Obviamente, nadie puede ser tan hermoso como yo, pero ustedes mujeres necesitan hombres de buen ver, ¿no es así? ¿No es, entonces, imperativo que nos preocupemos por nuestra apariencia? ¿Humectarse diariamente, cepillar nuestro cabello, depilar nuestras cejas?

Así que terminaré con una súplica: escriban más Fanfictions acerca de mi, ¿ok? Ese tal Potter tiene _109, 671 _historias. ¡Eso es una vergüenza!

Sinceramente,, Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Historia_****_ original en inglés y propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows :) _**

**_Sigo en mi BLOODY HELL mood después de la película, si a alguien le interesa xD_**

**_Gracias por sus increíbles reviews a Segreta, Breyito-Black-Lupin, dani155, toaneo07, Rianne Black, Linda Tonks, El Pájaro de Fuego, Qaroinlove, Arizgcv, AndyPiary, Kristine Lovegood, Adrisstbdt, Agus, y Angel de Acuario. ¡Prometo contestarlos cuando disponga de un poco más de tiempo! ¡Disculpas por ello!_**

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de FanFiction,<p>

Mis padres murieron.

Sinceramente, Harry Potter.

P.D. Mi madre NO tuvo una '_aventura de una noche'_ con Snape, pudiendo significar que ahora soy su _hijo_! James Potter es mi _único _padre!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Historia_****_ original en inglés y propiedad de HorcruxesandHallows :) _**

**_Este capítulo es el 37, pero me HorcruxesandHallows no tuvo problema con que lo adelantara, dada la ocasión :) ¡Me encantaría leer sus respuestas!_**

**_¡Gracias a todos los reviewers! Angel de Acuario, ArkadiaDelacroix, Shian-Selene, Dani155, Kristine Lovegood, ChabeMica, Arizgcv, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Toaneo07, MikaelitaCullen y Andy Voldy. _**

* * *

><p>A Mis Muy Queridos Escritores de FanFiction,<p>

No sé cuantos de ustedes lo habrán notado, pero resulta que hoy es un día monumental en la historia de Harry Potter. Es el día en el que Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte Dos es estrenada en Reino Unido.

¡No puedo creer que las películas ya hayan terminado! Quiero decir, parece que fue ayer cuando estabamos viendo aquellos pequeños rostros de bebé en la Piedra Filosofal, en el 2001. Ahora, diez años después, se siente como el final de una era endemoniadamente brillante.

Aún así, creo que deberíamos hacer algo para conmemorar dicho evento, aunque no la veré hasta el jueves (_inserte aquí cara triste_). Así que me gustaría que respondieran algunas cuantas preguntas relacionadas con Harry Potter para mi, ¿ok? Bien entonces. Y no importa si no han visto la película, pueden responder las otras preguntas o esperar a haberla visto.

1. ¿Qué pensaste acerca de Las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte Dos y de las otras películas hasta ahora?

2. ¿Hay algo que hubieses cambiado o quizás hecho ligeramente diferente de haber sido tú el director?

3. ¿Hay algo de los libros que piensas que debió haber sido incluido en las películas y no fue así?

4. ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? ¿Y cuál es tu parte favorita de dicho libro? ¿Porqué?

5. ¿Quién es tu personaje favorito de los libros?

6. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita? ¿Y porqué?

7. ¿Cuál es la escena más memorable de las películas en tu opinión?

8. ¿Quién es tu actor favorito en las películas?

9. ¿Qué significa Harry Potter para ti?

10. Si pudieras describir Harry Potter en una sola palabra, ¿cuál sería?

11. Y finalmente, si pudieses hablar con J.K. Rowling, ¿qué le dirías?

Esto es completamente opcional. Pueden dejar las respuestas en un review o enviarmelas como mensaje privado (PM). Y no se preocupen, este no es el último capítulo. Las películas quizá hayan acabado, pero no podremos olvidar nunca a Harry Potter. Somos tan afortunados de tener algo de lo cual sea tan difícil despedirse!

Sinceramente, HorcruxesandHallows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Dejen un review! ¿Por favor?<strong>_


End file.
